WARRIORS: Dawn of Hope: What Hurts the Most
by NormalTeenageGirl
Summary: Though Skypaw is happy to be training as a warrior, her life isn't perfect. Between receiving mixed signals from Coldtail about where she stands in his heart, confusing feelings for her mentor Thunderpelt, and recovering from the deaths that she suffered moons before, Skypaw feels like she has a Clan's worth of emotions weighing on her thoughts. But with... (Full Summery Inside)
1. Introduction

Dawn of Hope : Book Two

**WARRIORS**

_What Hurts the Most_

* * *

By _NormalTeenageGirl_

* * *

Though Skypaw is happy to be training as a warrior, her life isn't perfect. Between receiving mixed signals from Coldtail about where she stands in his heart, confusing feelings for her mentor Thunderpelt, and recovering from the deaths that she suffered moons before, Skypaw feels like she has a Clan's worth of emotions weighing on her thoughts. But with ShadowClan pressing their borders harder than ever, she needs to have a clear mind - because if she let's her feelings cloud her judgement, it could lead to the death of one of her Clanmates.

* * *

_This fanfiction contains a mix of original content and book content. Everything that belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to Erin Hunter. Everything else belongs to me._

* * *

**Author's Note**

THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK IN THE SERIES. IT'S PREDECESSOR WAS_ Lean On Me._ I'd recommend that you read that first.  
Hope you enjoy! (: Feedback welcome. There _may or may not be spoilers_, so beware.


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES:

**ThunderClan**

Leader  
Fogstar - gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy  
Thunderpelt - young dark tabby tom with amber eyes _(Skypaw)_

Medicine Cat  
Cloverpool - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Whitewhisker - white tom with long whiskers and blue eyes

Specklestone - light gray tom with dark specks and amber eyes

Bluemoon - silvery-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Quickfoot - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Falconclaw - spiky-furred tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Blizzardclaw - spiky-furred white tom with brilliant blue eyes

Oceanstone - dark gray tom with green eyes _(Sunpaw)_

Duskflower - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes_ (Lilypaw)_

Iceheather - white she-cat with green eyes

Firefur - bright ginger tom with amber eyes _(Grasspaw)_

Coldtail - gray and white-mottled tom with bright blue eyes

Pineblaze - brown tabby and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices  
Skypaw - small cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Grasspaw - brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Lilypaw - dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens  
Seedpelt - long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes _(Scorchkit, Woodkit)_

Kits  
Scorchkit - reddish-brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Woodkit - pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders  
Yarroweye - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brackenclaw - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Silverstep - silvery-gray tom with yellow eyes; retired early because of loss of hind leg

Dapplecloud - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader  
Dawnstar - cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy  
Eveningstripe - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes_  
_

Medicine Cat  
Hazelthorn - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes _(Brackenpaw)_

Warriors  
Tanglethorn - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fallingbird - tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Berrypelt - ginger-brown tom with green eyes

Magnoliaclaw - dark brown she-cat with one blind eye

Riverfur - silvery-gray tom with green eyes

Dovewhisper - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Songpelt - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Smokestripe - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices  
Brackenpaw - ginger and white tom with green eyes _(medicine cat apprentice)_

Queens  
Poppyclaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes _(Mudkit, Darkkit, Leapingkit)_

Kits  
Mudkit - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkkit - black tom with green eyes

Leapingkit - deaf black and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders  
Lightningsnap - black tom with yellow eyes and white paws

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader  
Galestar - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy  
Swiftwing - pale brown and white she-cat with green eyes_ (Wildpaw)_

Medicine Cat  
Rainfall - black tom with blue eyes

Warriors  
Scarstorm - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglefeather - speckled ginger tom with blue eyes_  
_

Risingdawn - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Mistfur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Sheeptail - white tom with a short tail and green eyes

Shiningbreeze - gray and she-cat with a short tail and blue eyes

Badgerfur - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Gingernose - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefall - light brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices  
Wildpaw - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens  
Tasseltail - long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kits  
_None_

Elders  
Rockpelt - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Gustyfur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader  
Stonestar - light gray tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Deputy  
Heronfoot - light gray tom with white underbelly, an orange paw and blue eyes _(Cloudpaw)_

Medicine Cat  
Mossfur - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Brightstep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Deerfoot - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Frogleap - brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Silentpaw)_

Hollyfur - brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Applepelt - ginger and white patched she-cat with green eyes

Crowtail - black tom with white paws and yellow eyes _(Fleetpaw)_

Dewclaw - light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Clovefur - plump white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices  
Cloudpaw - fuzzy white she-cat with blue eyes

Fleetpaw - light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Silentpaw - light gray tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Queens  
Swallowwing - brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes _(Weepingkit, Puddlekit)_

Kits  
Weepingkit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Puddlekit - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Elders  
Honestflight - ragged gray she-cat with green eyes


	3. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

A fly landed on Skypaw's ear, and she resisted the urge to flick it away. Only mouse-lengths away from her, a squirrel nibbled happily on a nut, unaware of the danger it was in.

The hunt was over within moments. With a quick pounce, Skypaw's teeth sunk into the squirrel's flesh, killing it instantly.

"Nice catch!"

Skypaw dropped the creature, looking up to see her mentor emerging from the undergrowth. "The prey is getting lazy in the good weather," she purred.

"Still, it must be caught," meowed Thunderpelt, flicking his tail. "And you've only been an apprentice for a quarter moon."

Embarrassed by his praise, Skypaw shrugged and scratched at her ear. "I guess so," she mumbled.

Thunderpelt sighed softly, but didn't press the matter. "Would you like to go to the Gathering tonight?"

Interest sent Skypaw's head shooting up. "Can I?" And then, with unease, "Should I?"

"You've earned it. And they're hardly going to complain after all that's happened."

All that had happened. Memories from earlier moons flooded her mind, of blood and accusatory yowls, of hostile stares and the stench of greencough. Skypaw shivered, the greenleaf sun unable to burn away the coldness of death, nor the ominous warning Ashpaw had given her about the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, Brackenpaw. _His actions will soon change the fate of the Clans forever_. "I suppose so," she mewed.

"Hey, Skypaw! Do you - Oh, hi Thunderpelt!" Grasspaw, a fellow apprentice skidded out of the bushes with excitement in her eyes. "Do you - can she - we are - want -"

"She's trying to ask if Skypaw wants, and would be allowed, to go swimming in the lake with us," meowed Sunpaw with a slightly amused look on his face as he, Lilypaw and Blizzardclaw exited the brush behind Grasspaw.

"Swimming?" Skypaw exchanged glances with Thunderpelt when they chorused the word. "Er, why swimming?" added Skypaw, feeling awkward. "Isn't that a RiverClan thing?"

"I remember hearing old tales from the elders about a warrior who strengthened her muscles by swimming in the lake," Blizzardclaw explained. "I thought it might be good for Lilypaw."

Skypaw nodded thoughtfully. The dusky she-cat had sprained her paw a few sunrises ago, and she'd been resting ever since. Even watching her now, Skypaw could see the impatient anticipation in the apprentice's eyes. "Sure, I'll join you. If that's okay with you?" she added uncertainly to Thunderpelt.

"Of course." Thunderpelt stretched his muscles. "I'll come with you. Four apprentices might be too much for just one warrior."

"Thanks," meowed Blizzardclaw, his gratefulness sincere. "You never know what these buggers might try behind your back." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

Grasspaw stuck her tongue out at him. "Race you!" she called, spinning around and charging into the trees.

"No fair!" Lilypaw yowled after her. "I've got a bum foot!"

"I'll win for you," Skypaw told her, dashing away with Sunpaw at her heels. She accelerated, leaving him behind. Her small size gave her an advantage this time, enabling her to duck under logs and ferns when he had to jump or swerve them. Soon, Grasspaw and the lake came into view, and the dirt became stone beneath her paws. The tabby and white apprentice was almost to the water and, desperate to keep her promise to Lilypaw, Skypaw leaped forward.

The jump carried her farther than she'd anticipated. Yes, she passed Grasspaw, but she also landed right in the water, which, though shallow, still soaked her from head to tail and filled her mouth and nose.

"Great StarClan! Are you okay?" Half purring, half gasping, Grasspaw splashed her way over to Skypaw with wide eyes. "That was a huge leap!"

Spitting out the water, Skypaw shivered. "Too huge," she muttered.

Pebbles sprayed the shoreline as Sunpaw slowed, cocking his head in puzzlement. "Did I miss something?" he asked, taking note of the two she-cat's standing belly-deep in the lake, one of which was thoroughly wet.

"Only the first cat to ever fly," meowed Grasspaw dramatically. "Skypaw jumped, like, four fox-lengths!"

"Did not," Skypaw contradicted her. "Besides, when birds land in water, they _don't_ fall right to the bottom."

"Hey, I didn't say you were _graceful_," mewed Grasspaw teasingly. "You did look more like a flying badger, but..."

Skypaw splashed her.

Purring, Grasspaw splashed her back, missing and hitting the bemused Sunpaw with the water. "Oops," she meowed, choking on laughter.

"Oh, now you're both in for it," Sunpaw growled, advancing on them with a gleam in his eyes.

"But I didn't do anything!" protested Skypaw, backing away.

"And I didn't mean to splash you!" Grasspaw wailed.

Sunpaw ignored them, but his whiskers were twitching in amusement at their feeble cries. But just as he crouched to leap, a yowl rang out.

"Stop!"

All three cats turned to see Lilypaw and the two warriors on the bank. Lilypaw blinked, obviously surprised at how well they'd responded to her command. "Er... What's going on?"

Exchanging a wicked glance, the three apprentices simultaneously doused her with water.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrate it! As a gift of love, I thought I'd post the beginning of the second installment in the series - _What Hurts The Most_. Feedback would be a lovely valentine! And to old and new readers alike: I hope you enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

The sun had dropped behind the treeline, sending the stone hollow into a print of shadows and golden light. Skypaw was sharing tongues with Lilypaw, her belly full with prey and contentment. "I love greenleaf," she murmured.

"Who doesn't?" Lilypaw purred, giving her one last lick before getting to her paws. "I'm going to go see if I can find Grasspaw; she went to go check on the elders, and Fogstar looks like she's ready to leave shortly."

Skypaw nodded thoughtfully, but she was now watching Iceheather. The young she-cat seemed uneasy and upset, shaking her head as she paced.

"I feel so bad for her," mewed a quiet voice.

Skypaw glanced up to see that Pineblaze had padded up behind her. "So do I." With a sigh, she looked back at Iceheather. "She's trying so hard to show that she's getting better... But I think she's hurting just as much as she used to." _And seeing Brackenpaw at the Gathering tonight won't help_, she added silently.

"I know what you mean." Pineblaze shuffed his paws. "I'll stay with her at the Gathering; she'll need support."

"Good idea." Skypaw gave a quick stretch and then stood. "What do you think Galestar is going to say about the skirmish?"

Pineblaze's eyes darkened. "Hopefully he'll apologize."

"I'm more worried about the cat who killed Redpaw," meowed Bluemoon, joining the conversation as they neared the ensemble of cats milling about the entrance. Her eyes flashed worriedly. "What about our young cats here? They're not safe anymore."

"The warriors will take care of them," Pineblaze assured her. But Skypaw could see from the panic that briefly flared in the queen's eyes that it wasn't just the kits and apprentices Bluemoon was worried about.

"Maybe Fogstar will order for larger patrols," she tried. "No cat should go out alone anymore."

"Wise idea, young Skypaw." Fogstar nodded at her, catching her words. "You're right, of course. I shall make the announcement in the morning."

"Dark are the times when we are held hostage in our own territory," muttered Brackenclaw, one of the elders. "What happened to decency in a cat's heart?"

The crowd hissed and muttered, but Fogstar raised her tail to silence them. "ThunderClan," she meowed. "It has been over a quarter moon since the attack from WindClan. Galestar made it clear afterwards that it was an unprecedented mistake, and that it won't happen again. Let's not stir up any trouble tonight."

"Fogstar is right." Cloverpool, looking a little embarrassed by everyone's attention on her, stepped forward. "StarClan has shown me that peace is our best course of action. We can't afford to fight among ourselves when there is a greater danger."

Pride flickered in Skypaw's chest at her former apprentice's words, but, glancing up at the darkening sky, she mewed, "We should leave soon; the sun is almost fully set."

Fogstar nodded, flicking her tail for everyone to follow her. The cooling air refreshed Skypaw, washing away her worries for the short race through the forest and along the beach. As she prepared to hop on the fallen tree, memories of Coldtail catching her midfall off the bridge caused her to glance back at the mottled tom, throwing herself off balance.

She teetered for a moment, trying desperately to dig her claws in to the slippery wood, before a cat nudged her steady. "Easy, now. I can't jump after you every time." Coldtail's face was unreadable as he said this.

Casting him an irritated and humiliated glance, Skypaw continued, creeping forward so cautiously that a WindClan elder fox-lengths behind her muttered that she was acting like an elder herself. After what seemed like moons, Skypaw sprang from the log to the ground, imitating the sigh of relief that echoed from all the cats behind her.

"You know," meowed Blizzardclaw conversationally. "For being brave enough to balance on a tiny branch three fox-lengths above the ground, you are quite a slowpoke when it comes to large logs only a few tail-lengths above water."

Skypaw made a face at him, but, somewhere behind her, another cat snickered. She whipped around, narrowing her eyes at the gray tabby tom who was watching her with mocking eyes. "What do you want, Smokepaw?" she growled.

"It's Smokestripe," he meowed calmly. "And who said I wanted anything? Maybe I'm waiting for someone."

Flustered, Skypaw turned and stalked away, accidently bumping into Thunderpelt. "Oops. Sorry," she muttered.

"Someone yanking on your tail?" Thunderpelt asked sympathetically, noticing her spiked fur.

Skypaw sighed. "Yes... Well, no. Just ShadowClan cats being ShadowClan cats, and elders being elders. I'm just a little uptight right now I guess."

"I wonder why they're doing that," he teased gently. But he ran his tail along her back sympathetically before disappearing into the throng of cats.

Still feeling slightly glum, Skypaw sat down in the back of the crowd and waited for the Gathering to begin. She watched as Iceheather approached Brackenpaw with a tentitive look. The medicine cat apprentice must have snapped something at her, though, because the white queen jerked away. Even from where Skypaw was sitting, halfway across the clearing, she could see the pain and surprise that filled Iceheather's eyes. Pineblaze gave Brackenpaw an angry look before pressing his flank to the distraught she-cat's side and leading her away.

"Are you okay?"

Skypaw started when Lilypaw spoke to her. She hadn't realized that the dusky she-cat had sat down next to her. "Yeah. Fine," she mewed with a sigh.

Lilypaw nudged her with her shoulder. "Come on, it's a Gathering. Cheer up. Besides," she added, with her eyes twinkling. "This is the time to impress the other Clans."

"Impress toms, you mean," she teased, rolling her eyes but grateful that her friend had given her an easy way into sociability. But then she added seriously, "Just remember the code."

"Details, details," Lilypaw purred. "Besides, I've already got my eye on a tom. No worries."

Skypaw followed her gaze to Oceanstone, who seemed to be having a deep discussion with a RiverClan tom. "He's much too old for you," she scoffed.

"Just as old as Thunderpelt is to you," Lilypaw shot back with amusement in her eyes.

Suddenly, the clearing seemed quite warm indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, how did you like it? I kind of enjoyed writing it, although I'm not entirely... Well, whatever. As long as you like it. (: Please review! Oh, and there is still a poll on my profile if anyone is still interested in voting. There hasn't been many yet, sadly.

And now, for the newest addition to my notes, if you'd like to answer. Some will be fanfiction related and some... not. ;) Hehe. Thanks, readers!

_What plot points would you like to see covered in this story or future ones?_


	5. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

"I can't believe WindClan is acting like nothing happened," whispered Lilypaw as Galestar announced Redpaw's death (saying it was a fox) to the four Clans.

Skypaw frowned, but nodded. "I guess he's trying not to push us anymore," she meowed.

"Or he doesn't want to admit that it was a cowardly attack," muttered Lilypaw. But she ducked her head when Falconclaw turned to glare at her. "Sorry."

Galestar stepped back, glancing expectantly at Fogstar. Fogstar ignored his gaze, but began to speak anyway. "We have had a good moon," she meowed. "One of our queens is close to kitting and prey is running well. We've also named a new apprentice; Skypaw decided that Cloverpool was ready for full duties as a medicine cat, and is now in training to become a warrior."

Skypaw tensed, unsure of how this news would be received. But there were only friendly murmurs of congratulations, even from WindClan. Lilypaw gave her a friendly shove. "You look like you were expecting someone to bite your head off," she meowed.

_Maybe I was_. But Skypaw was saved from answering by a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned to see that Quickfoot had snuck into the Gathering unnoticed, but with wide, panicked eyes. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Seedpelt's kitting," Quickfoot whispered back. "There's a lot of blood, and Firefur's panicking. No one knows what to do! Dapplecloud's trying to keep Seedpelt calm, but..."

Skypaw whipped her head around to Lilypaw, who was watching them with wide eyes. "Can you tell Cloverpool to get back to camp as soon as the Gathering's over? I'm leaving now, but trying to get her out won't go unnoticed."

Lilypaw nodded, and, sighing in relief, Skypaw quietly followed Quickfoot through the bushes, speeding up as soon as she knew that they wouldn't be heard. "How long has she been in labor?" she asked as they tore along the shoreline.

"I don't know," panted Quickfoot. "She said she didn't think the cramps she'd been having all day were anything special, but when she woke up she saw the blood."

"Okay."

They fell silent, and there was no noise for a little while except for the dull thud of their paws and the call of the night birds. But as they neared camp, a low yowl rang through the forest, followed by a panicked call for someone to help. Exchanging a glance with Quickfoot, Skypaw darted into camp and pushed her way into the nursery. "I'm here," she meowed as calmly as she could. "And Cloverpool will be as soon as the Gathering ends."

"Thank StarClan." Looking ruffled, Dapplecloud stepped back. "The first one is coming."

Seedpelt writhed. "I didn't know it would hurt this much," she groaned.

"It'll be over soon," Skypaw mewed soothingly, crouching down next to the she-cat. "Try to take deep breaths."

"Is she okay?" Firefur burst into the den, his eyes wild. "Skypaw, don't let her die!"

"She's not going to die. Now, out," ordered Skypaw, though she added more gently, "You can come back in once she's kitted."

Firefur glared at her, looking like he wanted to argue, but Dapplecloud laid her tail on his shoulder and led him out with quiet words of reassurance.

Skypaw rolled her eyes and turned back to Seedpelt. The queen's flank was rippling with spasms, but it took another few moments for the first kit to arrive. With a yowl of pain (mirrored by another, more panicked, one from outside) the first kit fell onto the moss. Skypaw swiftly scooped it up and began to lick it, keeping an eye on Seedpelt, who was weakly shuddering in her nest. "You've got a son," she told the tortoiseshell gently.

"He's beautiful," murmured Seedpelt before gritting her teeth as another wave of spasms came.

She'd just delivered her second kit when Cloverpool slipped into the nursery. The medicine cat was clearly a little frightened by the amount of blood on the moss, but she managed to ask calmly. "How is she doing?"

"'She' is very much in pain," snapped Seedpelt without opening her eyes.

Skypaw shook her head at Cloverpool. "She's doing fine. Queens can just be a little grumpy sometimes."

"You try giving birth," Seedpelt growled, but she didn't look angry so much as exhausted. "How much longer?"

"Only one more to go."

The three she-cats waited silently, but as time passed, Skypaw began to feel worried. It was nearly dawn, and still the third kit hadn't come. The cramps had weaned away, and Seedpelt was dozing lightly in her nest with her two little toms feeding at her belly. Suddenly, Seedpelt cried out and, with a spasm, the last one fell into the moss.

Cloverpool nosed it gently, licking at it. But when she looked up at Skypaw, her green eyes were pools of sadness. "She didn't make it," she meowed softly.

Seedpelt closed her eyes, taking a few shuddering breaths before nosing at her two remaining kits. Skypaw could feel the waves of distress rolling off of her, despite the queen's silent bravery. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't blame you," Seedpelt meowed roughly. "It happens."

"That doesn't make the loss any easier." Skypaw gave her a comforting lick before signaling for Cloverpool to follow her.

Firefur didn't even bother asking how his mate was, instead brushing distractedly past them. But the rest of the Clan looked up expectantly, their eyes full of hope. "How is she?" asked Fogstar, padding forward.

"She'll be fine," replied Skypaw.

"And the kits?"

Skypaw and Cloverpool exchanged a glance. "Two of them are alive and healthy," mewed Cloverpool quietly. "The she-kit... didn't make it."

A sorrowful murmur swept across the clearing, but Skypaw was only watching one cat. Iceheather was shaking uncontrollably, the still-born obviously reminding her of her own lost litter. Pineblaze seemed to be trying to soothe her, murmuring to her as he stroked her back. After a few moments, the shivering stopped, and Iceheather leaned against Pineblaze with a look of utter exhaustion. _She's trying so hard to fight her depression_, thought Skypaw sadly. _Oh, StarClan, help her heal. Please. I don't know how much longer she can hold on._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes? No? Someone had requested that Skypaw still have some medicinal duties, so I thought I'd throw this in there for them. (: Thank you for the reviews, and I hope they keep coming! They make me happy. Hehe.

Question of the... Chapter:  
Who are your favorite couples, and/or who do you think would make good couples?

Also, it has been interesting to see how the top poll vote went from Thunderpelt to Coldtail soon after he had that confession section in the last book. If you haven't voted yet, please do! The poll's on my profile.


	6. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

_Kits are a pain. I'm never having kits_, Skypaw decided as she tripped over Woodkit and Scorchkit for the third time that morning and dropped the moss she was holding. "Do you mind playing somewhere where I'm not cleaning?" she complained.

Scorchkit, unperturbed by her seniority or irritated tone, countered boldly, "If it's bothering you so much, why don't you clean where we're not playing?"

Skypaw gritted her teeth. "Because_ I'm_ an apprentice," she meowed as nicely as she could. "And _I_ have duties to perform."

"Scorchkit! Woodkit! Come over here and I'll tell you a story," called Dapplecloud. Evidently she'd overheard the conversation, and she flashed Skypaw a sympathetic glance before the two young kits began bombarding her with questions.

Skypaw sighed and gathered up the scattered bedding. She knew she shouldn't have snapped, but Scorchkit was only a half a moon old and seemed to think he owned the Clan. _Spoiled, arrogant, disrespectful -_

"Easy, Skypaw. They're young still, and have much to learn," Thunderpelt reminded her as he approached her.

"I'm never having kits," muttered Skypaw, looking away. She didn't want to see the kindness in his eyes; it just brought back Lilypaw's teasing words. _Just as old as Thunderpelt is to you.._. Her fur prickled uncomfortably at the memory.

"Skypaw? Are you alright?"

Skypaw blinked and shook her thoughts away, realizing that her mentor had said something that she'd missed. "I'm fine. Just restless I guess," she replied sheepishly.

"In that case, let's go hunting." He flicked her ear with his tail and padded towards the entrance.

Excitement pricked at her paws, and she quickly deposited the moss in a corner and followed him out of camp. Her enthusiasm changed to discomfort, however, as Thunderpelt meowed conversationally, "So, why don't you want kits?"

"Because... Well, they're a lot of work," meowed Skypaw awkwardly. "Besides, I'm not great with kits."

"On the contrary, I think you'd be a great mother."

The fluttering wings of a bird saved Skypaw from having to reply. She swiftly crept up to the thick oak on which it was perched and began scaling it smoothly. The thrush had landed high in the branches, so by the time she got close, she was hidden in the rustling leaves. She stopped, preparing to leap upon the thrush, when a bundle of fur dropped from above, landed on the bird and neatly killed it. "That was mine!" she scolded Coldtail after a moment of surprise.

The gray and white patched tom shrugged. "Sorry, I guess. Prey's prey."

Rolling her eyes, Skypaw peered down through the leaves at Thunderpelt. The deputy had a thoughtful look on his face as he frowned around at the forest. Without realizing it, Skypaw sighed.

"What?" Coldtail crept over and looked down as well. "Has Thunderpelt been bothering you?"

"No, no, nothing like that," meowed Skypaw hastily, slightly surprised by the touch of a growl in Coldtail's words. "Just... I'm beginning to think..."

"What, that he loves you?" Coldtail snorted and backed away. "Of course he does."

Skypaw flinched and looked at her paws. She wasn't entirely she what she thought about that information, particularly since it was coming from Coldtail.

"Oh, come on, Skypaw, it's not so bad," Coldtail meowed in a tight voice. His expression was unreadable. "Besides, I thought you loved him too."

"I don't know," she whispered.

Coldtail's attitude changed abruptly, and suddenly he meowed cryptically, but with a trace of pain in his tone, "Well, don't hurt him, Skypaw; you've done that to enough cats already."

Skypaw watched, dumbfounded, as he shoved his thrush over to her before leaping across branches to a different tree. Feeling even more confused then before, Skypaw slowly backed her way down the trunk and leaped easily to the ground.

"Skypaw, I'm sorry," meowed Thunderpelt immediately. His amber gaze was concerned and apologetic - and maybe the slightest bit nervous. "I didn't mean to make you... I know you feel..." He swallowed uncomfortably.

Guilt flooded through Skypaw's body, seeing the pain she'd caused. "No, I'm sorry, Thunderpelt. I - I shouldn't run like that."

Thunderpelt shuffled his paws, looking for a moment like a young apprentice. "Skypaw," he began hesitantly. "Please, tell me... Am I waiting for something that will never happen? Are we a lost cause?"

"No," Skypaw whispered. Her heart was thudding wildly, her mind screaming, _What are you doing?_ But the words that fell out of her mouth felt right, even if she wasn't entirely, rationally, sure of them. "No, we can make it work. We can make _us_ work. I just... I need time to be my own self first." She held her breath, afraid he might be wounded, but instead Thunderpelt gently touched her ear with his nose, his eyes understanding.

"I can wait."

Skypaw nodded and picked up her thrush. Though it had been a short excursion, Thunderpelt seemed to wish as much as her to be alone with his own thoughts for a while, and they padded silently back to camp. Skypaw was fighting a slight bout of panic at what she'd just done. Did she love Thunderpelt? Yes, that was certain. Was she ready to be part of a relationship? She didn't feel like it. _Why am I so terrified of this?_ wondered Skypaw. _Why am I so scared of loving someone? Is there something wrong with me?_

_"Stop being ridiculous, Skypaw,"_ whispered a soft purr in her ear. Ashpaw's scent wreathed around her._ "Of course nothing's wrong with you. You just worry too much about everything."_

"Thanks," she hissed back sarcastically, but with relief. "And... You're not angry?"

_"I'm not angry."_ Ashpaw mewed, the teasing lilt dying from his voice._ "I loved you - I still do - but your heart belongs to another now."_

"I still love you," she whispered, hearing the trace of pain he'd been trying to hide.

_"I know; it's just a different type of love."_ His soft sigh tickled her ear fur before his scent faded away.

Thunderpelt fell back for a moment, and Skypaw immediately tried to wipe the anguish from her face. It didn't work. Eyes dark with concern, Thunderpelt asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why am I always hurting someone?" mewed Skypaw brokenly.

"Oh, Skypaw." Thunderpelt pressed against her briefly, sensing her need for comfort. "You'd never hurt anyone; not on purpose. That's what makes you so pure."

"But I still hurt cats accidentally."

"But who can stop the heart from aching?" Thunderpelt gave her ear a lick. "Not even StarClan can do that."

"The heart is uncontrollable," murmured Skypaw, more to herself than Thunderpelt.

"Totally irrational," Thunderpelt agreed. He added teasingly, "After all, I can't think of any other reason why you'd choose me as your mate."

Choking out a cross between a mocking growl and a purr, Skypaw sped off ahead of him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, look, I am REALLY sorry about the slow updating. Truly, I am. But please don't be snappy about it; I'm doing the best I can. I've gone through three schools in two years, I have swimming practice every day, track practice two times a week, meets on weekends, and I'm also trying to balance out a social life and boyfriend during all that. So yes, I know it's frustrating not getting regular updates, but my life has to come first, okay?

Anyway, on a better note, what did you think of this chapter? Don't worry - there will still be Coldtail/Thunderpelt conflict. But now you know. (: So... Where would you like to see this go? I've already got some pretty good (and shocking!) plans, but if anyone wants to throw me a mini-plot, that would be nice. Wouldn't want too much romance, now, would we? (: I'll try and update soon, I promise. Just keep reading, please! (Begging on knees, sobbing dramatically.)


	7. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

It didn't take long for the entire Clan to find out about Thunderpelt and Skypaw's growing relationship. Most cats seemed to have been expecting it, really - a fact which embarrassed Skypaw to no end. Thunderpelt was discreet about it, though, never pushing her or teasing her for her discomfort, and she'd finally relaxed. Any doubts about his love for her were gone.

"Specklestone, Duskflower and Skypaw, you're on the ShadowClan border today," called Thunderpelt one morning, about a moon after that hunt. His amber eyes met Skypaw's for a moment, and she felt her heart flip a little. "They've been increasing patrols lately, so check to see if there's anything strange going on."

"Got it." Specklestone stretched, yawning. "Ready you two?"

"Always," Duskflower meowed. Skypaw just nodded, touching noses with Thunderpelt before padding quickly after them.

The morning was cool, but promised a warm day. Dew made the grass slick under the cats' paws as they loped through the forest towards the border.

"Beautiful day," meowed Duskflower conversationally.

"Yes. Should be good for hunting," replied Skypaw, hiding her surprise. Though Duskflower's attitude towards her had thawed considerably, Skypaw was still getting used to the queen's attempts at being nice. "Maybe we could take Iceheather out with us later," she suggested.

"Maybe - _uhh_." Duskflower grunted suddenly, stumbling in her stride for a moment before slowing to a walk.

Worried, Skypaw dropped back to help her. "Are you okay?" she asked, her mind already running through a list of what could be wrong.

"I'm fine," mewed Duskflower in a tight voice. She'd stopped, flanks heaving. "It's nothing. Just let me catch my breath."

Skypaw narrowed her eyes. Duskflower never had to catch her breath. And since when had she been so plump? "How long?" she asked abruptly.

Duskflower's head shot up in evident shock, but she tried to cover it up by blustering, "How long what?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

Silence reigned the space between the two she-cats. Skypaw felt a little bad for being so blunt, because she could see in Duskflower's eyes that the poor queen was scared out of her wits. But with it was a nagging, bitter feeling of... jealousy? Finally, Duskflower lowered her head. "Nearly a moon," she whispered.

Skypaw padded up to her, pressing against her comfortingly. "It's going to be okay," she mewed quietly. "Coldtail loves you."

Duskflower flinced away. "How did you know?"

Purring, Skypaw shook her head. "No offence, but you'd have to be blind not to see it. You're always together."

Duskflower stared off into the trees. "I don't know what he'll say. I'm so afraid he'll reject me," she admitted.

"He won't." Skypaw blinked understandingly. "I grew up around him. I know him inside out; he won't reject you."

At that moment, Specklestone poked his head out of a clump of ferns. He looked irritated. "Are you coming?" he questioned, an edge to his voice.

"Duskflower has a bellyache," Skypaw meowed quickly, before Duskflower could say anything. "I think she should go back to camp."

Duskflower gave her a sharp look, but caved in when she saw that Skypaw was serious. "Oh, fine," she muttered. "Should I send someone to help?"

"Please." Specklestone made to leave, then turned back for a moment. "Make sure it's Firefur and Grasspaw; it's time that tom went on a real patrol again. There are too many moony cats in this Clan." He gave a pointed look at Skypaw as he said the last bit. She looked away.

"See you," she muttered to Duskflower.

"Bye." Duskflower turned and walked stiffly into the undergrowth.

"Bellyache," grumbled Specklestone, rolling his eyes as he started bounding towards the ShadowClan border. "You she-cats always think we don't notice an expecting queen. Couldn't you have come up with a better excuse?"

Skypaw shrugged. "It's true."

"You would know."

Ignoring Specklestone and his weird comments - of course she would know; she'd been a medicine cat for StarClan's sake! - Skypaw quickened her pace, reaching the ShadowClan before him. She sat down to wait, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling of jealousy._ I don't want kits_, she told herself._ I'm an apprentice still. That's the last thing I need, particularly if ShadowClan are being mousebrains!_

Successfully distracted by that thought, Skypaw leaped to her paws and stared into the pine trees only a few tail lengths away. Nothing was moving, but when Skypaw sniffed the air, she could smell new scents. The fur on her neck prickled at the thought. "I know you're there," she mewed aloud.

"That's impressive. And I thought you'd be a hopeless apprentice."

A gray tabby tom slunk out of the shadows, his eyes mocking her. And no wonder - it was Smokestripe, who'd never shown anything but hostility towards her. "I thought the same thing about you," meowed Skypaw evenly. "And now you're a warrior."

"That almost sounds like a compliment," Smokestripe growled. "Might want to be careful, or someone might think you're getting friendly with hostile Clans."

"Are we hostile?" Skypaw tipped her head, narrowing her eyes challengingly. "It would explain you're increased scent-marks."

"You don't know anything that happens in my Clan!" Smokestripe spat, suddenly furious. His fur spiked aggressively. "Mind your own business."

Slightly surprised at the way their ordinary, mocking argument had turned, Skypaw stared hard at the tom. For the first time, she realized that his fur was duller than usual, and hung raggedly at a bony, though no-less muscled, body. "I'm sorry," she meowed quietly, looking him in the eye. "I should have noticed."

Smokestripe glared at her for a moment more before sighing and turning his head away. He didn't say anything more - didn't accept her apology, or offer one of his own. But rather than being offended by this, Skypaw surprised herself by adding gently, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Smokestripe's gaze swept over her body. "Though you seem to have plenty of prey," he added slightly bitterly.

"It's not all prey," growled Specklestone, startling them as he brushed through a bramble bush. "She's expecting."

Skypaw froze for a moment, then realized that Specklestone must be subtly warning the tom not to attack her. She relaxed, going along with it even though it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Smokestripe's attitude changed from angry and sullen to... well, not friendliness exactly. Still wary, just... more respectful. His fur flattened, and he dipped his head a little. He still didn't speak, but Skypaw got the feeling that he wasn't intentionally trying to be impolite. "We should be off then," she mewed awkwardly, glancing at Specklestone.

"Of course. Good day, Smokestripe," meowed Specklestone coolly.

"And you." Smokestripe nodded to Skypaw once more and then bounded back into his gloomy territory.

"So," began Skypaw as she and Specklestone began their trek along the border. "You do realize you don't need to make excuses."

Specklestone glanced at her briefly. "What do you mean?"

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "I think we both know I'm not really expecting, Specklestone."

The tom stopped suddenly, whipping his head around to look at her. His usually impassive face was alight with concern. "What are you meowing about, Skypaw?"

Skypaw felt her heart skip a beat, and she meowed uncertainly, "I'm not..." But she trailed off as Specklestone stared at her. A whirlwind of feelings swept through her, making her feel sick and dizzy. She wasn't entirely sure whether her heart had stopped beating.

_Oh Great StarClan. I'm going to have kits._

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't even know how to apologize to you, about from _trying_ to give you an exciting chapter. Did I succeed? I hope so, because I owe you all... alot. And thank you SO MUCH to anyone who's still reading this. You're amazing, really. I swear I will try to get the next ones up sooner, but... well, let's just go with that. _I will try posting within one to two weeks_, okay? Love you lots! Oh, and feedback on the whole pregnancy thing, please! I want to know your (honest) opinions about her having kits.

Again, love y'all! Only two weeks 'til we meet again...


	8. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

Skypaw woke with a start. Sunlight streamed through the ferns of the medicine cat den and warmed her fur; she was alone.

Skypaw yawned, pausing for a moment to think about her dream. And what a strange dream it was! Becoming a warrior? Becoming Thunderpelt's mate and expecting his kits? Ridiculous. Briefly, she wondered why she wasn't in her nest inside the rock cleft, but then she realized she must have fallen asleep next to a patient. But who?

She scented the air; it was laced with both Cloverpaw's scent and Duskflower. _It must be Duskflower_, she thought. _I might as well go check on her now that I'm awake_.

As she exited through the tunnel, she nearly ran into Cloverpaw. The tortoiseshell and white apprentice's green eyes grew wide as she mewed. "Skypaw, you're awake!"

"I know that, mousebrain," she mewed teasingly, flicking Cloverpaw's ear with her tail. "You should have woken me up."

"Y-you needed your rest," meowed Cloverpaw, her soft voice anxious. She glanced away nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Cloverpaw. Don't worry about me." Skypaw gave her a quick lick on the ear before padding past her into the center of camp. She could feel Cloverpaw's eyes on her the entire time. "Hey, Bluemoon, do you know where Coldtail is?" she called lightly to the queen.

Bluemoon looked up with a frown. "I'd have thought it would be Thunderpelt you'd want," she meowed, but when Skypaw gave her a pointed look, she added, "But Coldtail's in the nursery with Duskflower right now."

"Why would she be there?" asked Skypaw, perplexed.

Bluemoon gave her a funny look. "She's pregnant."

"She is?"

"Yes... In fact, you're the one who told her to get some rest."

"I _did?_"

Bluemoon began to look alarmed. "Are you feeling okay, Skypaw?"

"I'm fine." Skypaw waved her tail dismissively and swerved towards the nursery. Duskflower's pregnancy was good news for the Clan, although why Coldtail cared enough to go and see her was beyond Skypaw's understanding. But she shook away her thoughts as she entered the nursery and saw the two quietly sharing tongues. "Good morning!" she mewed in as bright a voice as she could muster. "How're you feeling, Duskflower?"

"I'm okay now. Thanks, Skypaw," Duskflower purred. Her civil tone was a pleasant surprise to Skypaw. "And... you do realize it's after sun-high, right?"

"Really?" Skypaw blinked. _Wow, I must have slept in late. Cloverpaw really should have woken me up_. "Well, I'm pleased to hear that you're feeling well. I'd better fetch some borage for you, though - for your milk."

"Cloverpaw already gave me some," meowed Duskflower dismissively. "Come sit beside me. Coldtail, will you please get me some fresh-kill?"

"Of course." Coldtail rasped her ear with his tongue before slipping out of the den.

Skypaw watched the scene with a feeling of surrealism. "So he's the father," she managed finally.

"Yes. He knows now, too, thanks to you and your little pep talk," Duskflower mewed happily. "You were right - he was pleased."

Skypaw nodded, but she felt like she was falling. There was this nagging in her mind that told her it was totally wrong to be jealous Duskflower, but something inside of her made her want to snarl, "_He's mine!_" And why did she vaguely remember him saying, '_I love you'_? Pushing away these thoughts, she bit her tongue and looked around. That's when she noticed a lump of tortoiseshell fur and two kits. "When did Seedpelt have kits?" she gasped.

"Nearly two moons ago." Duskflower gave her a wide-eyed look. "Skypaw, you helped kit them."

"I - I -" Feeling overwhelmed and confused, Skypaw backed out of the nursery and stumbled to a halt. Her heart was pounding. _What's happening? Seedpelt's kitting was part of my dream. I wasn't even a medicine cat when I kitted her! Why..._

"Skypaw, are you okay?" Coldtail dropped the mouse in his jaws, looking both concerned and wary. "You look like you're going to pass out again?"

"Again? Coldtail... I don't know what's going on?" she mewed, feeling panicky. "I don't know what's real and what's not."

"Okay. Okay, breathe." His low voice was laced with forced-calm and reassurance. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm the medicine cat, right? I thought everything had just been a dream...?" Skypaw meowed, trying to slow her heart rate down.

"Skypaw, you're in training to be a warrior," meowed Coldtail seriously. "You have been for two moons. Cloverpool's ThunderClan's medicine cat now. You and Thunderpelt are mates, and you're expecting his kits."

Skypaw froze, staring at him. She was falling again. Finally she managed to whisper, "What about you telling me you loved me?"

Coldtail looked away. "That must have been a dream," he meowed softly.

"Skypaw! Thank StarClan you're alright!" Thunderpelt bounded over, looking distinctly relieved. Then he saw her face and stopped before he reached her. "What's wrong?"

"I need a moment," she gasped, then rushed past them and out of camp.

Once in the forest, she scrambled up a tree and hid among the branches, trying to calm herself. _They're just kits_, she told herself firmly. _Just kits. All she-cats have them. It's no big deal._

As she began to calm down and her head cleared, it hit her. It wasn't that she didn't want kits.

She just wasn't sure she wanted them with Thunderpelt.

In the distance, she could hear the deputy calling for her; she ignored him, choosing instead to climb higher in the tree. It wasn't until she reached one of the top, flimsy branches that she stopped. There, swaying a little in the wind, she crouched down and gazed out over the lake and four territories until the sun set and the lights of StarClan began to wink into existence.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Aren't you proud? Two days, was it? Ha. (: Anyway, I tried to put a little twist in it, because I know most of you are ColdxSky fans (a secret: so am I). Did I surprise you with the amnesia-type thing? I hope so, because I kind of surprised myself. (: Please review and answer the question below! Thanks for reading!

Review Question: Who is your favorite character/who would you like to see more of, and why?


	9. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN:

When finally Skypaw crept into camp and into her nest, it was nearly moon-high. She curled up in the moss, nearly asleep already, when Lilypaw shifted over and pressed her pelt against her's without a word. Comforted, Skypaw willed herself to sink into a dreamless sleep.

Dreamless, however, was not what StarClan had in mind. Instead she found herself strolling through the forest, sunlight glowing on her pelt. Pleased by the bright day, she picked up her pace until she was racing through the trees, not really paying attention to where she was going. She purred, enjoying the primal feeling of just running, and, as she inhaled, caught the stench of ShadowClan and blood.

Then she heard the yowls.

Racing back to camp, Skypaw slipped on blood as she entered the hollow. Across the clearing, she could hear the squeals of kits crying for their mother. And, for some reason, Skypaw needed to get to them. To protect them. To kill whomever touched them. They were _her's_. But before she could reach them, everything turned shadowy and faded into blackness.

"No!"

Skypaw woke with a gasp, her heart still pounding in fear for the helpless kits. Grasspaw paused at the entrance to the den, obviously about to leave for patrol. "No?"

"Sorry. Bad dream." Skypaw blinked, trying to get rid of the images and smells.

It didn't work.

Grasspaw hesitated before offering, "You could come on the dawn patrol with me, if you'd like?"

"Yes. Thanks, Grasspaw," meowed Skypaw gratefully. But as she stood, she winced as something kicked her belly.

"Are you sure you should do it?" asked Grasspaw with concern as they left the den.

"I've got a moon to go before I kit; I think I'll be fine," Skypaw snapped. Then, seeing her friend's face, she added, "Sorry. I know you're just concerned. I just... I didn't want this."

"I know."

They joined Firefur and Blizzardclaw near the thorn tunnel and the four of them raced out of camp and into the mist-shrouded woods. Skypaw couldn't help but be grateful for Grasspaw's silence. Yes, she loved Lilypaw dearly - she was very understanding, and she was always there when you needed advice - but Grasspaw was more down to earth, and while she understood, she also didn't press and worry. She let a cat make their own choices.

The WindClan moor was practically invisible in the gloom, and Blizzardclaw actually stepped into the stream accidentally before hastily backtracking. "It's getting colder," he grumbled.

"Or you're just getting older," Grasspaw meowed with a straight face. But when the warrior whipped his head around to glare at her, neither he nor Grasspaw could hold it and they both broke down into rough purrs of laughter.

"Good morning, ThunderClan!"

Startled, the four cats looked up to see three WindClan cats breaking through the fog only a few fox-lengths away. Skypaw was relieved to see that it was Eaglefeather leading the trio, and not Scarstorm. Out of all the WindClan cats, Eaglefeather seemed to be the most eager to keep peace.

Firefur, however, didn't feel quite the same way. "What do you want?" he growled, sinking his claws into the damp turf.

"We're on dawn patrol," Pebblefall, their newest warrior, calmly meowed. "I assume you're doing the same."

"Yes."

An awkward silence stretched between them for a moment, finally broken by Eaglefeather who mewed, "This is Wildpaw. She started training recently." He beckoned forward a timid, small-framed she-cat who looked anything but wild. In fact, she looked positively terrified to see an entire patrol of ThunderClan cats.

"H-hi," she murmured, her eyes on the ground.

"Hi," meowed Skypaw, since her three Clanmates were still gazing mistrustfully at Eaglefeather and Pebblefall. "My name's Skypaw."

"I've heard about you." Wildpaw glanced up; her eyes were incredibly blue. She looked down quickly once more, obviously embarrassed. "I-I mean, the elders talk about you a lot."

"In a good way I hope," meowed Skypaw wryly. But when Wildpaw looked even more embarrassed, she added, "Don't worry; the elders in my Clan are old gossips too."

Wildpaw purred shyly.

"We'd better be on our way then." Eaglefeather glanced at Wildpaw, then at Skypaw, before finally addressing Blizzardclaw and Firefur with a respectful nod. "We'll see you at the next Gathering."

"Very well." Firefur waited for the WindClan cats to head upstream before leading his patrol down towards the lake. "Did he seem a little... overprotective of that apprentice?" he questioned abruptly after a few minutes of silence.

Blizzardclaw gave him a withering look. "Yes, and for good reason. She's his daughter."

"How do you know?" Firefur meowed, surprised.

"He's spoken of her before at Gatherings."

"Oh."

The rest of the patrol was relatively quiet, broken only by a few quick words. Near the lake, Skypaw caught a water vole, giving her an excuse for silence. Why the others were quiet, however, she didn't know, nor really care._  
_

As they veered towards camp, Grasspaw fell into step beside her. "I thought I should tell you... Thunderpelt wants to talk to you when you get back to camp," she meowed quietly, hesitantly, like she wasn't sure she should be saying it.

Skypaw just nodded, her jaws full. And, indeed, as they entered camp, the young tabby deputy padded up to Skypaw with anxious eyes. "Can we talk?"

Nodding, Skypaw dropped the vole into the nearly-empty pile and padded quietly beside him as they meandered towards the lake. Finally, Thunderpelt meowed, "What are you about thinking right now?"

"I don't know," Skypaw replied honestly, looking at him. Thunderpelt was staring forward into the trees, obviously avoiding her gaze. "What about you?"

"I don't know."

A painful pause. Then, "Are you angry with me?"

Thunderpelt glanced at Skypaw, obviously startled. "No. Of course not." Then his amber gaze softened. "Oh, Skypaw, is that what this is all about? You think I'm angry because you're having kits?"

Skypaw frowned. "Aren't you?"

"Great StarClan, no." Thunderpelt began purring. "And all this time I thought you were avoiding me because - well, never mind."

Skypaw ducked her head, forcing a purr out of her throat. She knew exactly what he'd thought. And he was partly right - her feelings for Coldtail were definitely... confusing her judgement. But when she looked up into Thunderpelt's eyes, she blocked out everything else. Duskflower and Coldtail were mates, and Thunderpelt was _her's_. She was having his kits, and he would be a wonderful father. _And I do love him_, Skypaw silently added in her thoughts. _Just like I love Ashpaw. A different kind of love._

And with that, she twined her tail with Thunderpelt's, watching the mist thin and sunlight fall and glimmer on the surface of the lake.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, it was kind of a laid back chapter, but hopefully it wasn't too dull. Besides, I have a really exciting chapter coming up next! (: However, as I am going on a trip to D.C. until Thursday, you'll have to wait. Sorry! Thank you for reading and all the wonderful reviews, by the way. To log on and see that I've got a review (even a critical one) or 200+ views makes a bad day a whole lot better, trust me.


	10. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"Iceheather! Iceheather!"

Skypaw lifted her head sleepily at Scorchkit's loud meows. She and Iceheather were sprawled on the warm rocks, soaking in the cool leaf-fall sunlight while it lasted. "Hush now," she muttered. "Can't a cat get any rest around here?"

"But you two've been sleeping for ages," complained Scorchkit. "Please will you play with us?"

"Of course we will," mewed Iceheather affectionately, getting to her paws. "What do you want to play?"

"Let's play Firestar!" meowed Scorchkit, looking at his brother. "I'll be Firestar."

Woodkit didn't look disappointed. Instead he meowed brightly, "Then I'll play Graystripe."

"And who am I going to be?" asked Skypaw with a yawn. She scrambled to get to her paws, her large belly getting in the way. She could hear Iceheather smothering a purr and made a face at her.

"You can be Bluestar."

Skypaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Okay."

"As I recall, Bluestar falls into a gorge," meowed Thunderpelt, striding over. "I hope you're not planning on truly reenacting the story." He ran his tail gently along her belly, reminding her of her nearing kitting.

"Of course we are!" Scorchkit gazed up at Thunderpelt with such earnestness that the deputy actually began to look alarmed. Then the kit's cover broke and he burst into loud purrs. "Gotcha."

"You little rascal!" Thunderpelt bared his teeth mockingly, and the little kit scampered away with the tabby tom chasing after him.

Iceheather purred. "You're lucky," she mewed. "He'll be a great father."

Skypaw looked at her friend. The queen's tone was clear of jealousy, and her eyes held no sadness. She was truly pleased about Thunderpelt's and Skypaw's seemingly perfect relationship. _She's so... pure,_ Skypaw thought wonderingly. "I know," she meowed, turning back to watch her mate. "He's great - even with that little tom!"

Iceheather snorted. "You'd better just hope you don't have any she-kits."

Giving her a scandalized look, Skypaw flicked her friend in the ear with her tail. "I'm going for a walk. You'll have to play Bluestar," she told her.

Iceheather looked doubtful. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"I'd like to go alone, if that's okay."

After a moment's hesitation, Iceheather nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."

"You know I will be." Skypaw glanced at Thunderpelt, who was still playing with Scorchkit and Woodkit, and swiftly slipped out of camp. She felt a little guilty about it, because he'd taken to keeping her inside camp recently only out of worry, but she was restless and wanted to have some time to herself.

Wandering the stretch of trees near ShadowClan, she glanced across the border to see Smokestripe walking with a pretty gray and white she-cat. Hidden from sight, she watched as the she-cat's legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground weakly. A slightly rounded belly was in shocking contrast to her bony frame. Smokestripe nosed her to her feet, saying something pleadingly. Skypaw's eyes widened. _No wonder he was so angry about having no food before_, she thought, feeling a little sick. _His mate is expecting. She'll never be able to survive her kitting in that state_.

Suddenly Smokestripe lifted his head and narrowed his eyes right at Skypaw's hiding place. He muttered a few quick words to his companion, who gave him a frightened look before retreating into the pine trees. Smokestripe waited until she was out of sight before growling, "I know you're there, Skypaw. You can come out now."

Skypaw dodged around the bramble bush and padded towards him, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - "

"I know," he meowed roughly. "I'm not angry with you."

Skypaw pricked her ears, surprised. "You're not?"

"No." Smokestripe paced, his claws digging into the ground in agitation. After a few moment's of silence, he burst out, "Why is StarClan making my Clan suffer like this? We've done nothing!"

"There are some things outside of StarClan's control," Skypaw meowed softly.

"Then we're doomed," meowed Smokestripe. He bent his head, looking exhausted and defeated. "How can we do something when StarClan cannot?"

Skypaw's heart broke. She and Smokestripe had never been friends, but seeing him so despairing cut deep. What kind of cat would she be if she let an entire Clan starve to death? "Let me help," she almost begged.

"It's against the code," growled Smokestripe, eyeing her disbelievingly.

"It cannot be StarClan's will that ShadowClan starve," she meowed fiercely, taking a step forward. "I can bring you prey."

"You?" Smokestripe shook his head. "You're due in what? A quarter moon? You can barely walk, let alone hunt." He said it without a trace of antagonism, only honesty.

Skypaw gritted her teeth, knowing he was right. "Then I'll find someone to help me. Someone I can trust."

Smokestripe snorted. "No offense, but I doubt there is someone as mouse-brained as you who is going to help you feed another Clan, especially with leaf-bare approaching."

Skypaw opened her mouth to retort, but a rustling behind her sent her spinning around. Coldtail stepped out of the undergrowth, wearing an unreadable expression as he looked at her. "Coldtail, I can explain - " she began.

"No need. I heard everything." Coldtail turned his cool stare on Smokestripe. "I'll help her."

"You will?" Skypaw and Smokestripe mewed at the same time before warily glancing at each other.

"Yes. As I said, I heard everything. And as loyal as I am to ThunderClan, I agree with Skypaw here. No Clan deserves to starve. Besides - " His jaw clenched. "If she's determined to do something stupid, I might as well make sure she's safe doing it."

"My Clan won't take kindly to your help," Smokestripe warned them, though Skypaw could now see a faint light of hope in his eyes.

"Dawnstar is wise enough to know that it is a better option than dying," Coldtail growled. "When shall we meet you at the border?"

"Between moonhigh and dawn." Then, with a brief nod, Smokestripe turned and disappeared into his territory.

Coldtail whipped around and fairly pushed her into a clump of ferns, away from the border. Shocked by his roughness, she squeaked. "Coldtail - "

"Don't. Just don't, Skypaw." Coldtail avoided her gaze, but she could see the tension in his shoulders. "I am trying so hard not to be mad at you."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing!" Skypaw meowed, stung.

"I know. You never have enough sense to care about your own safety." Coldtail's voice cracked. "That's what makes me angry."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I, personally, liked this chapter, and I hope you did too. So now Skypaw is breaking the rules? o.O Let's see where this goes, shall we? (: Oh, and how are you liking Smokestripe?

PS: Disclaimer to the names from the WARRIORS books. I thought it might be fun to have a reference thrown in.


	11. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE:

Skypaw refused to be left behind, despite Coldtail's arguments that there was really no need for her to come. He let her leave camp while he was still on guard duty, then switched with Falconclaw at moonhigh. Hiding in the bushes, Skypaw watched as Coldtail muttered something to the tom before padding calmly towards her. "Come on," he muttered. "Let's get this done."

"I didn't force you to do this," she muttered back as they slunk quietly away.

"No. But I'd rather be alone."

Offended, Skypaw veered away from him and sniffed for prey. Nothing. But Coldtail's familiar scent drifted around her as he came up behind her. "I'm sorry," he meowed softly, his breath tickling her ear fur. "I just want you to be safe."

Skypaw pulled away, trying to ignore the shivers running through her fur. "Just find some prey. We don't have much time."

Coldtail nodded and disappeared through some ferns. Skypaw found a mouse, but her weight unbalanced her on the take-off and the creature darted away before she could snag it. Sighing, she settled down to wait for Coldtail, hoping he'd had better luck.

The moon was nearly to the horizon by the time the tom appeared with his jaws full of prey. A sparrow and two voles. He jerked his head towards ShadowClan territory and, queasy with nervousness, Skypaw followed him.

Smokestripe and two other cats were waiting for them. Skypaw gulped; one of them was Tanglethorn, a senior warrior who never said much at Gatherings. But even from a distance, the cream and white patched fur identified the third cat as none other than the ShadowClan leader. Dawnstar rose as the two ThunderClan cats approached. "You came," she meowed quietly. "I was not expecting that."

"We promised we would help," Skypaw replied, looking Dawnstar straight in the eye. "We don't intend to break that promise."

Dawnstar nodded. Her blue eyes were thoughtful. "I can see that."

Coldtail dropped the prey on the ShadowClan side of the border. "This is for you," he meowed gruffly. "We'll come again two days from now."

Tanglethorn and Smokestripe picked up the prey and vanished into the dark pines in moments. Dawnstar hesitated, then nodded briefly. "StarClan watch over you," she murmured, and then disappeared after her Clanmates.

There was a moment of silence as the two young cats stared after their would-be rivals. Then Coldtail meowed in a low voice, "This is crazy, you know - feeding an enemy Clan. And leaf-bare will be here soon, and there won't be enough prey even for us."

"I know." Worry pricked at Skypaw's heart, and she bowed her head to hide her uncertainty. "I know."

* * *

The next day felt slightly surreal to Skypaw. Thunderpelt had finally forgiven her for sneaking out the day before, but she was pretty sure that he'd requested that Seedpelt keep an eye on her. And although she knew what his intentions were, it only made her feel more jumpy. Restless and tired of feeling the queen's stare on her, Skypaw decided to get out of the nursery and visit Cloverpool.

The pretty medicine cat was sorting herbs when Skypaw arrived. She looked up, her eyes warm. "Hi, Skypaw. How're you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Skypaw meowed drily, rolling her eyes. "I'm stuck in camp all day."

"I hear you weren't yesterday."

Skypaw glanced sharply at her, waiting to hear the medicine cat's reprimand. But Cloverpool merely looked amused. "I wondered how long Thunderpelt would be able to keep you in camp," she went on. "Actually, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. You're not exactly easily tamed; I'd have thought he'd have realized that."

"You'd think," Skypaw managed. But a part of her was thinking about her lawless promise she'd made to ShadowClan. Thunderpelt would never have allowed it, particularly in her condition. Coldtail had not only agreed to keep her secret, but joined with her to keep her safe, realizing that she'd probably do it anyway. The thought made her wince.

"Are you okay?" Cloverpool looked concerned. "Is it the kits?"

"No. I'm fine." Skypaw forced out a purr. "I just scraped a paw yesterday when I was in the woods."

Cloverpool shook her head. "I don't suppose there's any use in telling you not to go out again?"

"None at all. Although there's no need, either, because I've now got Seedpelt on my tail." Skypaw sighed. "I'm currently on a very, very mediocre escapade."

"That's tough. But you'll have kitted soon enough, and then you can go out again," Cloverpool reminded her sympathetically. "In the meantime, why don't you put yourself to use and help me with these herbs."

"When did you get so bossy?" Skypaw teased as she crouched down and began picking juniper berries out of the burdock roots. "I remember you being quieter."

"What can I say," mewed Cloverpool mischievously. "I take after my mentor."

Skypaw purred and cuffed the she-cat's ear. Clovertail opened her mouth to object, but there was a polite cough from the entrance and they both straightened up immediately. "Sorry, Fogstar," they chorused like a pair of over-eager apprentices.

"I'd expect more maturity out of my former and current medicine cats," Fogstar scolded them. But then the amusement broke across her face. "On the other hand, it's good to see that Skypaw has found ways to amuse herself besides confronting ShadowClan."

Skypaw groaned. "Does _every_ cat know about that?"

"Probably," meowed Fogstar cheerfully. "Thunderpelt is determined to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Mutinous, Skypaw hooked an oak leaf onto her claw and started a new pile. Cloverpool purred at her friend's irritation and then asked, "Did you need something, Fogstar?"

"Oh, yes. I was coming to warn you that ShadowClan is acting quiet aggressive along the border. I don't want any repeats of what happened with WindClan..." Fogstar's face clouded at the memory.

"Did you meet them on patrol this morning?" asked Skypaw quickly. ShadowClan had been increasing their scent marks for a moon; something must've happened to trigger this warning.

"Oceanstone's hunting patrol did," Fogstar meowed. "Apparently ShadowClan chased a squirrel into our territory and Firefur caught it. Magnoliaclaw wanted it back." She shook her head. "There was nearly a skirmish over a simple squirrel. The upcoming leaf-bare is making everyone nervous, but ShadowClan is being unreasonable."

Skypaw flinched. A squirrel could have been the difference between life and death for one of their cats. "What if ShadowClan does have a reason?" she mewed tentatively.

Fogstar shook her head again. "I can't believe they'd have a reason good enough for bloodshed. Cats could die if it came to a fight."

"Yes, Fogstar," she murmured. But her throat clenched as she thought, _Yes, Fogstar, but cats could die if they don't fight for their food._ And then, even more frighteningly, _And if it did come to a fight, whose side would I be on? The one to whom I've sworn my loyalty, or the one whose cause I actually believe in?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Confession time: My favorite Clan has always been ShadowClan. I'm not entirely sure why, but it is. Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Did you like how torn she's feeling, between both Thunderpelt and Coldtail and ThunderClan and ShadowClan? Love y'all. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following/favoriting!


	12. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN:

Skypaw was just falling asleep when Duskflower whimpered. Straightening up, she spotted the queen twitching in her nest, obviously in pain. "What's wrong?" Skypaw asked quietly, not wanting to wake Seedpelt and the kits.

"I think they're coming," Duskflower managed to get out before a spasm hit her.

"I'll go get Cloverpool." Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Skypaw darted out of the nursery and across camp as fast as she could. She grunted as a pain shot through her belly and slowed a little, the exertion uncomfortable. "Cloverpool!" she called softly. "Duskflower's kitting."

The tortoiseshell she-cat slipped out of her den, swiftly picking up a bundle of herbs between her teeth. "Don't move so fast," she mumbled around it as they headed back to the den. "You're too close to birthing to run like that."

"Sorry," Skypaw muttered. "Do you want me to go get Coldtail?"

"You'd better. Just make sure he doesn't panic."

Skypaw watched as Cloverpool disappeared into the brambles and she padded to the warrior's den. Poking her head in, it didn't take long for her to realize that Coldtail's scent was missing from the mass. That was when she remembered that he'd gone to hunt for ShadowClan, and she cursed softly.

"Skypaw?"

She couldn't see him, but the voice was definitely Thunderpelt's. "I was just looking for Coldtail," she whispered.

"He went hunting." Thunderpelt's ears were briefly outlined in moonlight as he picked his way towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Duskflower's kitting, though, and I thought he should know." Skypaw tried not to wince as she shifted her weight. Running had been a bad idea.

"I'll go fetch him," offered Thunderpelt.

Alarm flashed through her, followed by a sharp pain . She cut off her gasp as best she could, but Thunderpelt narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's just from running," she assured him. "But I'll go - " She winced again.

"But nothing," growled Thunderpelt. "You're off to you nest this moment. There's no way you're going in search of Coldtail."

Skypaw glared at him, but, seeing it would be useless, she bit her tongue and went back to the nursery without complaint. Frustrated and praying that Thunderpelt wouldn't find Coldtail near the border, she curled up and tried to ignore the pains.

As the night wore on, however, the spasms got worse, and Duskflower's cries got louder. The queen was having a difficult birth, and as Skypaw began realizing that she, too, was going into labor, she forced herself to be silent so that Cloverpool could focus on Duskflower._ You were a medicine cat_, she told herself, gritting her teeth to hold back a whimper. _You can do this. You can be strong. You can make it through this_. Suddenly, a particularly large spasm seized her and she felt the first kit slip out. The pain recessing for a moment, she turned and licked at it, trying to warm its body. A second arrived just as Coldtail burst into the den, looking ruffled.

"Cloverpool, Thunderpelt told me - " Coldtail's eyes widened as he looked at Duskflower. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," meowed Cloverpool briskly.

A stabbing pain hit Skypaw unexpectedly at that moment, causing her to cry out. She saw Coldtail whip his head around, heard him mew a panicked plea to Cloverpool. She tried opening her jaws to comfort him, but darkness crawled across her vision and she sank into unconsciousness before she could utter a word.

* * *

Warm, sweet scents made Skypaw's nose tickle. As she slowly awoke, she became aware of the normal chatter of camp and her dully throbbing body. Without opening her eyes, she stretched.

There was a faint mewl of protest.

Skypaw's eyes flew open. She was in her nest in the nursery, and, judging by the light peeking in, it was just past dawn. Feeling bewildered, she looked down at the five tiny beings curled by her belly. "Great StarClan," she breathed, unable to believe that they were hers. "They're perfect."

"Yes."

Startled, Skypaw raised her eyes to see Coldtail crouched by Duskflower's nest. The tortoiseshell's flank was barely moving. Skypaw felt her throat close up and her heart pound. "How is she?" she whispered.

"She should be fine with some rest. Skypaw..." Coldtail's hoarse voice wavered, and he swallowed. "I'll never be able to thank you. If you hadn't done what you did... She might have died."

Skypaw looked away, feeling embarrassed. "You don't know that," she mumbled.

"Yes, I do," he meowed softly. "You and I both know that there was a possibility you could have died if you didn't get help from a medicine cat. You wouldn't have risked you or your kits unless you believed Duskflower needed Cloverpool more."

Skypaw stared at the kits, unable to respond. That was when something odd struck her about them. After a few moments, she mewed in puzzlement, "Coldtail, are these yours?"

"Two of them are. Duskflower doesn't have milk." Coldtail cleared his throat, looking awkward. "Will you feed them?"

"Of course!" Skypaw was slightly shocked by the question. "What kind of cat would I be if I let them starve?" She snorted, then nosed at the two gray kits. "Do they have names?"

"Not yet," Coldtail mewed, moving closer. The expression in his eyes was fond as he stared at them. "That's Duskflower's job."

Skypaw purred, nosing the three other kits. Two toms and a she-kit. "I don't even know what to think," she meowed in a low voice after a minute. "I feel..." But words failed her. Happy didn't even come close to describing it.

"I know." Coldtail lay his tail across her shoulders. "I know."

For a few moments, the two cats watched their kits sleep. The contented silence was broken, however, as Grasspaw poked her head in and whispered loudly as only she could, "Can Lilypaw and I come in?"

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not."

"Great!" Grasspaw squeezed the rest of her body through the small opening. "I don't know how you queens fit through there," she commented as Lilypaw joined them. "You're all so big!"

"Thanks," Skypaw meowed dryly.

"I think it's time for me to go." Coldtail sounded amused. "I'll be back later, Skypaw. Send one of these two mouse-brains to fetch me if Duskflower wakes up, will you?"

"Of course," replied Skypaw.

"Thanks."

As soon as he was gone, Lilypaw pounced. "Great StarClan I can't believe you had kits!" she gasped. "Which ones are yours?"

"The pale ginger tom, the dark tabby tom and the tabby and white she-kit."

"Have you chosen names?" Grasspaw asked, settling into the moss.

"No. I was waiting for Thunderpelt," Skypaw meowed, glancing towards the entrance. "Where is he anyway?" She had tried to make the question sound casual, but even she could hear the acute disappointment in her own voice.

"He had to go and organize patrols," Lilypaw meowed, her voice sympathetic. She licked her friend's ear. "He'll be back before you know it."

Skypaw nodded, letting her mind wander to distract herself. "So what are you to going to do today?" she asked with genuine interest.

"We're practicing battle moves." Grasspaw's eyes glowed and she flexed her paws. "We're going to learn how to fight a _badger_."

"You'll have to show me how its done later on," Skypaw sighed, glancing at the kits. "I miss being out in the woods."

"It's worth it, though?" Lilypaw asked quietly.

Skypaw met her green eyes. The she-cat looked almost... worried. Her mind flashed back to Lilypaw's longing look at Oceanstone several moons, ago. _She really does love him_, she realized. _She wants to have kits with him one day_. "Yes, it's worth it," she meowed softly, meaning it.

Lilypaw purred, looking relieved. Suddenly her gaze became mischievous and she turned to her sister. "So, Grasspaw, have you got _your_ eye on any tom?"

"Of course not!" Grasspaw scoffed immediately, obviously startled. "Don't be a mouse-brain."

"Well, that's too bad," Lilypaw teased her. "Because I could've sworn I saw Fleetpaw of RiverClan mooning over you last Gathering."

"He was not!" Grasspaw yelped. "He was just asking why Skypaw wasn't there!"

"Oh, so it's_ Skypaw_ he's after." Lilypaw nodded like this made total sense. "I guess Thunderpelt has some competition."

It was Skypaw's turn to glare at her, though it quickly became a look of fake innocence as she noticed a muscular figure enter the dim nursery. "Thunderpelt!" she exclaimed cheerily, glancing warningly at her friends. "Good morning!"

"And to you." Thunderpelt looked a little bemused. "To what do I owe this fine mood your in?"

Skypaw opened her jaws to reply, but Lilypaw beat her to it.

"Fleetpaw," she responded with a straight face.

"Oh yes, that's it," Skypaw meowed sarcastically. "Forget the fact that I just had kits and that my mate is here to see me. I'm really just happy because my fellow apprentice is making up lies about a RiverClan apprentice. Yes, that sounds about right."

Lilypaw shrugged at Thunderpet apologetically. "Told you."

"_Lilypaw!_"

With a purr, Lilypaw scampered out of the nursery before Skypaw's claws could reach her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

It's been a sort-of long time. Not really, compared to others, though. I hope you enjoyed it. I like writing the interactions between Skypaw, Lilypaw and Grasspaw, I have to admit. They're always teasing each other and asking for advice, just like me and my friends. (: Happy Mother's Day. In my family, we call it Special Ladies Day, so here's to all you wonderful women out there! ;) I'd love to hear from you if you'd be so kind!


	13. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Skypaw watched the sun set, her claws digging into the soft ground as she thought about ShadowClan's problems. It had been a quarter moon since the kitting, and she was desperate to get out of camp and fulfill her promise to help the starving cats. Around her, the five kits tumbled with each other, their fur spiked and dusty from a day of play.

"What's gotten under your fur?" Thunderpelt asked, making her jump. "You look like you're facing an enemy Clan."

Skypaw purred weakly, hiding her wince at how close he'd come to guessing the reason for her tenseness. "Oh, nothing. Just... remembering."

It was a lame excuse, but Thunderpelt's eyes softened, and he brushed his muzzle against hers. "I miss them too," he murmured.

Great StarClan. She did not want this conversation. It really would bring back the memories. She turned her head away. "I'm going to go for a walk," she meowed instead. "I-I need to clear my head."

"Of course." But something unreadable flashed in his eyes. "I'll watch the kits."

"Thank you." Skypaw did her best to keep her pace slow, when all she wanted to do was sprint into the trees. Once out, she tucked herself a little ways away and waited as patiently as she could for Coldtail to leave camp as well.

It was nearly moonhigh by the time he slid through the gorse tunnel. His blue eyes were furious. "You mouse-brain!" he whispered harshly as soon as he got near her. "What are you doing?"

"I made a promise." Skypaw refused to look away; she was in the right this time, no matter what he said. "I intend to keep it."

Coldtail let out a hiss of frustration. "You've got to be the most stubborn cat I've ever met."

Skypaw whipped around, her fur prickling. Since the kits had been born, they'd been getting along fairly well. Apparently, that meant nothing. "I'll hunt by myself," she meowed stiffly over her shoulder. "Unless you need help, of course."

"I'm not the one who hasn't hunted in a moon," Coldtail retorted.

Her claws itching to knock the look off of her Clanmate's face, Skypaw stalked away. It was only after she scared a vole away that she forced herself to calm down. _Breathe, Skypaw_, she instructed herself. _You've got to catch something_.

There was a rustling in a blackberry bush nearby. Skypaw froze, lifting her nose to identify the movement. A rabbit! Her mouth watered. She hadn't had one of these in a while; not since the chill started settling in. ShadowClan would have plenty of food if she caught this.

She crouched down and then froze, waiting for the creature to emerge. Only seconds later, the rabbit hopped out between the branches, completely unaware of the danger lurking close by. It was a surprisingly easy kill. Skypaw dropped the limp body hastily, trying to ignore the tantalizing scent as she scouted for more prey.

The moon was slowly falling when Coldtail tracked her down. "Did you catch anything?" he asked disdainfully, seeing nothing in her jaws.

"I caught a rabbit, just back there," Skypaw mewed, stung. "I buried it."

"A rabbit?" Coldtail hesitated, looking properly disconcerted. "Er, well, then. Um... Well done, I guess," he added grudgingly.

"I see you had a fair haul."

"I did alright." Coldtail glanced at the squirrel and mouse lying at his paws. "Come on, let's go."

They stopped to pick up Skypaw's rabbit, then silently wove their way through the trees. Two cats were waiting by the border, looking less hostile than Skypaw had ever seen them.

"Nice rabbit," meowed the young she-cat Dovewhisper. Her eyes were friendly and clear. "I'd heard you kitted, but I'd never have expected you to leave your duties and return to hunting so soon."

"I _am_ doing my duties." Skypaw dropped the rabbit in front of Dovewhisper. "Has Songpelt kitted yet?"

Dovewhisper's eyes darkened. "No. Not yet."

"Smokestripe is beside himself with worry," chimed in Berrypelt. "He's been useless; he refuses to leave camp in case she births."

Skypaw bowed her head. "May StarClan protect her."

A weird gleam entered Berrypelt's eyes. It was both sad and angry, and filled with dark humor. "It seems that the only Clan that's protecting us now is you," he muttered. "StarClan has done nothing to stop our hunger."

Skypaw froze, shock sending sparks beneath her pelt. She glanced at Coldtail; he looked just as surprised, and his claws had sunk into the mud.

"We'd best be going," meowed Dovewhisper hurriedly, giving her Clanmate a glare. "Take care."

"And you." Skypaw watched as the two darted into the pines. "What in the name of StarClan was that about?"

"Apparently ShadowClan's situation is worse than we thought," meowed Coldtail grimly.

"But to accuse StarClan..."

"I know." And, to her surprise, Coldtail pressed his flank against her's. That was when she realized that she was shivering. "Come on, let's go back to camp."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, I'm sorry. That was not the best chapter... in my opinion, at least. But I swore I'd put one out before the fourteenth, so at least I kept that. I should be updating more regularly soon, because school finishes tomorrow (yay!). So what's going on with Berrypelt? We'll where that goes. _Duh duh dum _(intense orchestra in the background). (: Hush, I had to write four essays today for an exam. And you wonder why that wasn't my best chapter...

By the way, are there any '**event requests**'? If you want something to happen, just let me know.

Thank you for being so patient! Or not being patient and still reading! ;)


End file.
